


The Window Is Always Open

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🧵Coraline🧵 [1]
Category: Coraline (2009), Coraline - All Media Types, Coraline - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Alternate Universe - Post-War, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Family, Family Fluff, Feral Cat, Friendship, Gen, Just something random, Other, PTSD Coraline, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Cat, Protective Coraline, Random & Short, Service Animal, Service Animals (Kinda), Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, not my best work, please enjoy, service cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: Coraline leaves her bedroom window open all the time since dealing with The Beldam.
Relationships: Charlie Jones & Coraline Jones, Coraline Jones & Mel Jones, The Cat & Coraline Jones
Series: 🧵Coraline🧵 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	The Window Is Always Open

**Author's Note:**

> My boyfriend and I were watching this the other day and I suddenly got very inspired! Coraline is one of my favorite movies and one of my favorite books so it's about time I wrote something for it lol.
> 
> This is more based on the book just to let you all know.
> 
> It's not much just something sweet that I felt the need to write for some reason.
> 
> Please enjoy this random little story!
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞

The window always stayed open in her room; it didn’t matter if it was raining, snowing, or if the sun was shining clear her window stayed open at all times. It was the least she could do for him after all the help he had given her and how he had taken care of her through one of the darkest times in her life.

She had beaten the Beldam on her own there was no doubt about that but when she felt scared and isolated, he had been there to rub up against her side with a soft purr. He would slip into her lap and let her hold him while she tried to gain her composure back while neither one said a word. Then when she felt like she could breathe properly once more and her tears had dried he would easily jump from her lap and pretend like nothing had happened which; she was thankful for.

He would still do that now whenever Coraline had nightmares about the evil witch that wanted her soul or even when she got overwhelmed with her everyday life.

Most times he would slip into her window after her parents had hugged her goodnight, then he would lick his paws clean before hopping onto her bed and curling up with a soft purr. He would either lay in the crook of her legs, on her back, or on her other pillow. No matter where he laid though, he would always be close.

Other times like tonight he would come through the window like always but instead of Coraline being in her bed; she would be curled up at her window with her blanket wrapped around her reading a book.

She often did this when she couldn’t sleep and needed to get lost in another world and in the soft purrs of the cat that had helped her. Sometimes she would read to him and other times they would just stay quiet but either way, it was nice. She had mostly done this during the beginning, after her final-fight with the Beldam nowadays the times when she could sleep were far between but she knew that these sleepless nights would never go away.

Coraline leaned back against the cool wall with her blanket covering her head, the soft moonlight gave her enough light or read. Tonight’s book was “Alice In Wonderland” book she believed fit her life well. From the hole leading to another world to a sarcastic cat helping her along the way. 

She stayed quiet as she flipped to the next page but stopped when she heard the soft scratch of calls on the roof near her window. She couldn’t help but feel slight fear as she turned her head for a split second expecting The Beldam’s clawed hand to be there waiting for her but her fear was quickly washed away as she saw the bright blue eyes of the cat.

“You scared me to death you mangy thing,” Coraline said in a soft, kind voice as the sleek, black cat gracefully slipped through her window. They both knew that her words held no malice since it was a common greeting between the two of them.

She watched him bounce a little on the cushion of her window seat before he started to lick his paws just like he always did.

“I was beginning to think you weren’t coming tonight since it’s so late,” She said as he slipped her book to the side so her lap would be open for him to curl up in. They both knew what she was saying wasn’t true since he always came no matter what.

Coraline smiled slightly as she carefully petted the top of his heard and scratch behind his tattered ear. She was always careful with that ear since it was so scarred and mangled, and not for the first time she wondered if it had been the Beldam’s doing she didn’t ask though not wanting to ruin the peace between them.

“Would you like me to read to you tonight?” Coraline asked as she leaned her head against the window as she continued to pet him. “It’s Alice In Wonderland,” She told her eyes starting to grow slightly heavy; though she knew she still couldn’t sleep at least not at that moment. “I thought it was fitting,” Coraline giggled softly as she explained the reasoning behind her choice of book. At the feeling of his rough tongue licking across her fingers, she knew he agreed.

“So I’ll take your purring as a yes?” She asked as she looked at him, feeling the soft purrs leave him as she kept petting down his head and back. Coraline giggled once more as the purring only got louder at her question.

Knowing she had her answer, Coraline carefully moved her hand away from his head and picked the book he had pushed off her lap up once more. 

She leaned back against the cool wall once more and pulled the blankets tighter around them so he would be covered up as well.

Coraline opened the book to the first page ignoring the bookmark she had placed when the cat had come in through the window. Her voice was soft and clear as she began to read.

“Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank, and of having nothing to do… “ Coraline started her voice and the soft purring of her friend were the only things that could be heard for a few moments.

As Coraline continued to read though she could hear the jumping mice play their songs just like she did every night. 

Neither she nor the cat mind though as they enjoyed the calm night around them.


End file.
